Mary Krismus! by Preston J Richardson!
by pres27
Summary: Mary Krismus is a short play about a woman names Mary Krismus who loves great entertainment because she's one of the supervisors of it, and shed loves Christmas a lot and wants everybody to enjoy the holiday seasons, and she befriends this young black guy who loves all nationalities and Christmas.


Mary Krismus! By Preston J. Richardson.

Once upon a time coming to an American airport from London, England to a big city in America lived a big, tall, slim, powerful, strong, athletic, energetic, beautiful, pretty, perky, very attractive, very sexy, unique, magnetic, sweet, nice, kind, polite, caring, sharing, charming, friendly, funny, rich, famous, outgoing, smart, down to earth, honest, truthful, open minded, understandable 27 year old woman with peanut butter colored hot olive complexion all over herself from head to toe, with big round sharply-etched high cheekbones on her face, very long brunette hair all the way down to her behind, a very Forien British spoken deep low tomboyish voice, with such a very gorgeous and sexy smile on her face walking straight to a cashier at the airport from her hometown in London, England. Her name is Marianne Irene Krismus, who is otherwise known as Mary Krismus who is part Egyptian, European, Australian, Irish, and British. She came up to an old man in his sixties in an airport uniform on one of the cash registers getting ready to tell him why did she came to America.

Mary Krismus: Excuse me, kind sir.

The old man at the register: Yes, ma'am. What can I do for you this Holiday season?

Mary: I came here to America to help a whole lot of people at an entertainment business downtown here.

The old man: And what is your name, might I ask?

Mary: Mary Krismus.

The old man: Well Merry Christmas to you too, Miss.

Mary: Thank you. Same to you.

The old man: Thanks. Now what is your name?

Mary: That is my name.

The old man: What?

Mary: Mary Krismus.

The old man: Look, didn't we wished each other a Merry Christmas?

Mary: No! You don't understand. My name is Mary Krismus. Mary; M-a-r-y, Krismus; K-r-i-s-m-u-s.

The old man: Oh, Mary Krismus.

Mary: Yes.

The old man: Funny. Never heard of a name like that in a British spoken attractive female before. Let me see if we have you in our system. Do you have a passport with you?

Mary: Yes I do, sir. (She hands him her passport.) Here you are, my good man.

The old man: Thank you. (First, he checks her passport, then on the computer to see whether or not she's on the system for America.) Yes, your name is on our system.

Mary: Thank you, sir! (Smiling.) Oh thank you so much!

The old man: Your uncle Zac and aunt Christine await for you at the hallway.

And the aunt and uncle arrived. Uncle Zac is part Irish and part Canadian, and Aunt Christine is part Italian and part Egyptian. But they both live in America and have American accents. Uncle Zac lives as handsome as ever, and Aunt Christine is as beautiful as Mary Krismus with olive skin, high cheekbones, sexy long hair, and a deep lower beautiful voice. They both went up to Mary with big smiles on their faces, and Mary smiled at them right back.

Zac & Christine: Seasons Greeting, Mary Krismus, and Happy Haunikaa!

Mary: Thank you! You guys too, Aunt Christine and Uncle Zac. My car is still being shipped here in America. It hasn't come in just yet.

Zac: So are you ready for a big Holiday of your life?

Mary: More than ever, Uncle Zac. Lucky for me I've brought my luggage with me.

Christine: And your dresses too, we see that.

Zac: Do you want us to help you with those, Mary?

Mary: Oh that would be very grand of you two if you did that.

Christine: Well we've got it. (Now to Zac.) Let's help her, Zac, while she's waiting for her car to get here.

Here we are at the house of 9867 West 7TH Ave. Where Uncle Zac and Aunt Christine Harrison live with five kids, two boys and three girls. The two boys name Peter and Jamie Harrison. Peter is 20 years old, still going to a junior college to take up music, and Jamie is 16 years old still in high school. Now the beautiful girls; Lynn, Tamera, and Gina. Lynn is 24 years old, very beautiful and pretty has a decent job as manager at a video game store. Tamera is 17 years old, a senior in high school and works part time as a waitress in a restaurant. And Gina at age 13; still in junior high and all smiles all the time. They all can't wait to meet their cousin Mary Krismus to spend the Holidays with them all

Peter: I can't wait to meet this new cousin of mine get here.

Lynn: Don't you mean our cousin, Peter?

Jamie: I hear that she's British.

Lynn: She's more than just British, Jamie. She's European, Egyptian, Australian, and Irish.

Gina: (annoyed.) Gee wiz, Lynn! You think you're the brains of everything, do ya?!

Lynn: I am the brains of everything, Gina. I was born this way. I can't help it, little sister.

Tamera: Hey you guys, I think I see the parents coming with the new cousin following them.

Jamie: Could it be?! Is it she; Mary Krismus?!

Tamera: YES IT IS!

Jamie: (checking Mary Krismus out.) Wow, she looks so gorgeous. And she's gonna be spending the Holidays with us. I like our new cousin already.

Peter: Oh Jamie, you like every girl! I swear to you.

The parents came in the house with Mary Krismus, and everybody was happy.

Zac: Hello, kids!

Lynn: Hi, mom, dad, and hi, you must be Mary Krismus!

Mary: Hi, that's me. And you're Lynn Harrison. Right?

Lynn: Yes I am.

Peter: (to Mary.) And my name is Peter.

Tamera: (to Mary.) Tamera is my name.

Gina: I'm Gina.

Jamie: And my name's Jamie. Can I please give you a hug, Mary?

Mary: (spreading her arms to Jamie.) Come here, Jamie.

And Jamie rushed up to give Mary Krismus a great big long cheek to cheek hug, Mary hugged him right back and said "God bless you, and Seasons Greetings." And Jamie said "Thank you, Mary."

Zac: Wow, the kids love Mary already, Christine.

Christine: Zac honey, I do believe. God bless them

Zac: They're all giving Mary hugs and kisses, and Mary hugs and kisses them right back.

Mary: (to the kids.) So do you all like Christmas?

The kids: (to Mary.) Yes, we sure do!

Mary: Can I please sit down with all of you?

Zac: Sure, Mary. You can sit wherever you like because we're gonna take off our coats and sit down with all of you too.

Jamie: Here, Mary. You can sit next to me.

Lynn: Jamie, please! Let Mary sit next to the girls.

Mary: Oh, that's okay, Lynn, I'm fine. If Jamie wants me to sit next to him, I will. But I'll sit next to you girls some other times.

Gina: Okay, Mary, suit yourself.

Mary: Don't mind if I do. (Now to Jamie.) Jamie, I want to sit next to you.

Jamie: Thank you, Mary. I need a British female hero to sit next to me so that we all can get to know her better.

Mary: (slapped herself hard across her face.) UMMM! (Then she smiles at Jamie.) I will always be your hero, Jamie, and everybody's hero.

Jamie: And I love that cheekslap. Can I please have another hug from you, Mary?

Mary: Wow, you sure are a hugger, are you, Jamie?

Jamie: Indeed I am.

Mary: (spreads her arms to Jamie.) Come here, love.

Jamie: Thank you.

And Jamie gives Mary another hug on her cheek that she slapped, and Mary hugs him right back going "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

Lynn: (to Jamie.) Now remember, Jamie, she's your cousin, not your girlfriend. Hahahahahahahahahaha!

Zac: (to Mary.) So tell us, Mary. What's it like over in London, England?

Mary: It's very clean over there. The people are very friendly just like you guys here. But sometimes there might be gangs and robbers in poor neighborhoods everywhere in London. But the English police catch them red handed just like they bloody do with you guys here in America. Hahahahahahahahahaha! Hopefully no crimes this year.

And everybody laughs with Mary and has a great time.

Peter: So Mary, do you have a steady boyfriend, or are you married yet?

Mary: Mm-mmm, no, not yet.

Gina: But you'll find somebody sooner.

Mary: Yes indeed I will, Gina. Thank you.

Lynn: What do you look for in a soulmate, Mary?

Mary: Well, he must be sweet, nice, kind, polite, caring, sharing, charming, friendly, funny, silly in a good way, creative, fun to be around with, down to earth, open minded, understandable, spiritual; but not religious, very outgoing, a church goer, a good Christian man, believes in Jesus and God, a couple of years younger than I, not too strong, but smart in all he does. He must not be into pot, nor drinking, nor drugs either because that's all a big turn off to me. Whether he's got a job, or not, it doesn't matter, I will be there to help him, love him, comfort him protect him, take him out places, cheer him up, make him laugh, lift him up, encourage him, be there for him whenever he needs me all the time, stay close to him, and he'll stay close to me too.

Jamie: I prayed for a girl with all qualities like that, that's why I'm waiting because I don't want just anybody if you know what I mean, not even any stuck snob!

Peter: Well just have faith, Jamie, and be patient.

Jamie: I will, Peter. You just watch.

Zac: So Mary, What do you work for right now?

Mary: I used to work for the BBC, now I have my own showbiz and entertainment business, so I'm my own boss. (She pulls out one of her business cards.) Here are one of my business cards I want to show you all.

First, Mary shows it to Jamie.

Jamie: (reads the card.) Krismus Worldwide Entertainment! That is so way cool, Mary! I want to go into showbiz like that!

Mary: Why thank you, Jamie! I'm sure you will. Just pray about it and you'll make it in there.

Jamie: I will. Thanks, Mary.

Then Jamie hands the card to Lynn.

Lynn: This is very amazing, Mary! I like this!

Mary: Oh, thank you, Lynn!

Lynn: You're welcome!

Then Lynn passes the card over to Tamera.

Tamera: Wow! How impressive! Can you really handle all of this, Mary?

Mary: I can handle it quite well, Tamera.

Then Tamera passes the card to Gina.

Tamera: Here you go, Gina.

Gina: Thanks, Tamera.

Then Gina looks at the card, then hits her forehead going "Wow, I want to do something like this when I grow up!" Then she passes it down to Peter.

Peter: This is so cool, Mary. Can you sing and act?

Mary: I do more than just sing and act. I dance, fight, write songs, screenplays, produce, direct, and a whole lot more.

Then Peter passes the card to his mom Christine.

Christine: (slapped her right face cheek hard.) UMMM! I bet you're a millionare by now with the work you do, Mary!

Mary: (slapped her left face cheek hard.) UMM! I'm more than a millionare, Aunt Christine. I am soon to be a zillionare, but right now I'm a trillionare.

Everybody: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!

Then Christine passes the card straight to Zac.

Zac: Just don't forget about us when you make it to the top.

Mary: Not at all. I won't forget, Uncle Zac.

The next morning at this building called Jessica's entertainment studios; there lived a college graduate screenplay writer who wants to do movies, TV, plays, commercials, music videos, and more, and this is his first time on the job He is a 21 year old handsome black guy named Marcus Hams. He loves all nationalities, made some new friends, but one ugly black female didn't like him, want him to marry her, and he's not interested, plus she's a non God believer and a non church goer, and she worships the Devil a lot, plus she hates Christmas, and her name is Shelly Meyers. One time, the manager, boss, and 47 year old good friend Jessica Arlene Moran who is in charge of this whole big studio skyscraper downtown went up to Marcus while he was doing his work writing his first script here. Jessica Arlene Moran is very beautiful, pretty, perky, very attractive, very sexy, hot, cool, unique, exotic, magnetic, athletic, energetic, big, tall, slim, powerful, strong, smart, outgoing, sweet, nice, kind, polite, caring, sharing, charming, fun loving, fun to be around with, funny, honest, truthful, with very milky white skin, big round sharply-etched high cheekbones on her face, long blonde hair all the way down to her back, she's Swedish, Polish, French, Wales, Italian, Australian, Irish, British, English, she also has a bass type- tenorish, alto deep low forien European accent voice; very sexy. She went up to Marcus Hams to give him the praise he's been always wanting from her.

Jessica Arlene Moran: Marcus honey.

Marcus Hams: Yes, Ms. Moran.

Jessica: Please, call me Jessica.

Marcus: Sure enough, Jessica.

Jessica: I have gone through all five screenplays that you did.

Marcus: (very nervous.) And?

Jessica: They are so amazingly great! I love them a lot! They are hilarious, funny, action packed, totally romantic as well, I mean you have been given a great Christmas gift from God that has given you great talents! Not just one, nor two, but dozens of talents! I want to use these five screenplays and make something of these so that you can become famous as a creative mind! How would you like to go out to lunch with me sometimes this Friday at noon?

Marcus: (overjoyed.) Would I?! I will be more than honored to go with you to lunch this Friday at noon! This is so very cool!

Jessica: You like that?

Marcus: I love it!

Jessica: I will come and get you from your office, and I've got a fabulous place you and I can go where they serve French food.

Marcus: Hey, I like that already!

Jessica: (smiling.) Would you like a hug from me?

Marcus: I sure would, Jessica.

Jessica: (slapped her face hard.) UMM! Come here, sweets.

And Jessica and Marcus went up to each other and gave each other a great big long cheek to cheek hug, and Jessica kissed him while they were both hugging hot and long.

Marcus: Ooh, Jessica, you're my favorite hero, and you're the best.

Jessica: Umm! Umm! God bless you, Marcus my friend. You're a real sweetheart. We know you loved being hugged by beautiful women like myself. Yes?

Marcus: I do. A lot.

But checking Marcus and Jessica hugging each other with a very angry look was none other than that ugly black girl Shelly Meyers, and she's with two handsome big black muscle guys that can't stand Marcus either. Their names are Darren Crump and Seth Brown.

Shelly: Now what is that jive turkey Marcus up to?!

Darren and Seth: No good as usual. Him and his Christmas Christian ways again.

Shelly: I told that boy to get that crazy foolish of this Jesus praying, and Holiday garbage out of his head! He thinks this God person is gonna give him a great big miracle, and he won't! We all know, fellows, that God is a myth, and Christmas is a dangerous cult that nobody should be celebrating because they're not healthy to do at all! God and Jesus, even Christmas are for dopes! Right, fellows?!

Darren: Right you are, Shelly.

Seth: I'm with y'all all the way.

Shelly: We'll wait until the boss woman Jessica leaves his office, then we'll deal with him!

All three: YEAH!

Marcus: You don't know how much this means to me, Jessica! Thank you so much!

Jessica: You're welcome, honey. Seasons Greetings.

Marcus: And Seasons Greetings to you too.

They finally let go of each other, Jessica went on her way, closed Marcus' door, and Marcus went back to work. Then suddenly, Marcus heard another knock on his office door. Then he said with a smile on his face "Come in." Then it was that nasty Shelly Meyers with Darren Crump and Seth Brown. And they are about to give Marcus a bunch of negativity.

Shelly: (to Marcus.) Now see here, Marcus! You know that we've told you not to get any praises from anybody, not even the boss lady Jessica! You ain't goin' to that luncheon with her at all! If you think of even spending stuff like that with people like her, you need to spend it with me, boy, and my friends here!

Marcus: Excuse me?! But I will not spend anything with you, nor your friends because you guys are negative!

Darren: (pounded his right fist with his hand.) SAY WHAT?! What you mean you won't spend it with us, HUH?!

Marcus: You all heard what Jessica told you all before to leave me alone! What's mine is mine, and I don't want any of you taking my joy of the Holiday season away from me, and I don't want to act a certain uncomfortable way for any of you guys! Now GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!

But Shelly took Marcus' chair, yanked it, made him fall on his behind until it hurts, then Seth grabbed him with nasty force by the back of his shirt, turned him around, grabbed him to the front with force, and Shelly started giving him very bad advices like a psycho criminal.

Shelly: Now look, Marcus! Your stepsister Lexxy and I have been friends for a very long time! And she and I have told you to start being like us, like the people on radio, movies, and TV! You cannot keep being yourself, nor loving yourself, nor Christmas all the time! Christmas and Jesus are for morons!

Seth: Yeah, stupid! And being yourself are for fools! You need to learn how to be big, tall, and start getting muscles like us! You know that Shelly wants all that from you right away because she's your girl!

Marcus: Shelly is not my girl, alright?! I'm not interested in Shelly!

Shelly: SHUT UP! You are too interested in me, and you will be like Ludacris for me! AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!

Marcus: NO! I will not be like Ludacris because he's a big mess!

Seth: (grabbed Marcus by the neck with his right arm hard.) HEY, YOU DON'T EVER SAY NO TO YOUR GIRL SHELLY THAT WAY!

Shelly: (to Seth.) Thank you, Seth! Keep holding him!

Seth: Right, Shelly!

Shelly: (to Marcus.) Now look, Marcus! You are not to celebrate Christmas, go out with another girl except me, and you are not to go to that luncheon with Jessica Arlene Moran! And you will quit being yourself! DO YOU HEAR ME?!

Marcus: (scared thinking he'll get beat up.) Yes, ma'am. Whatever you say, Shelly.

Shelly: Because if you ever start to be yourself, talk that Christmas and Jesus act, and doing what makes you happy instead of doing what makes us happy, you're gonna DIE INSTANTLY! And I would like to know when are you and I gonna get married! HUH?! WHEN ARE WE GONNA GET MARRIED, FOOL?!

But just then, Jessica Moran and Mary Krismus saw Marcus in trouble with Shelly, Darren, and Seth inside his office. So Jessica and Mary go to Marcus' office right away to come to his rescue.

Jessica: (to Shelly.) Shelly, what do you think you're doing?!

Shelly: (angry shaking her head.) What does it look like I'm doin', child?! I'm trying to teach this creep a thing or two!

Marcus: Jessica! Shelly, Darren, and Seth keep bullying me telling me I'm not allowed to go to that luncheon with you, and all other stuff that makes me happy, neither am I to celebrate Christmas!

Jessica: WHAT?!

Mary: WHAT?!

Darren: Now look'a'here! That boy needs to be with his girl Shelly!

Seth: Because he's a waste of time to everybody else!

Shelly: He's stupid, and we're not! So give us the praise of joy, Jessica! We happen to deserve it better than Marcus!

Marcus: Just who are you calling stupid, Shelly?!

Jessica: Shelly, Darren, and Seth, you three are FIRED for harassing Marcus with your negativity! You three ought to be ashamed to yourselves!

Mary: Yeah, just who do you rouges think you are tearing down the hole a poor black fellow like him with your filth! Shame on you!

Shelly: (to Mary Krismus.) Hey, just who are you to tell us we're not allowed to be puttin' him down, HUH?!

Mary: (to Shelly.) I'm Mary Krismus!

Shelly: Excuse me?! Mary who?!

Then the three mean bullies laughed at her.

Seth: Girl, where do you come up with a weird and ugly name like Merry Christmas?!

Jessica: Her name is M-A-R-Y K-R-I-S-M-U-S!

Mary: And I know how to really please a man better than you do the way you treat him.

Shelly: Okay, Mary Krismus; or whoever you is, let's see you prove how good you know how to please a man like my boyfriend!

Marcus: (to Shelly.) I'm not your boyfriend, Shelly! How many times do I have to tell you that?!

Jessica: (to Shelly.) And Mary does not have to prove anything to anybody! Now get out of this office, all three of you! You're fired!

Shelly: Oh, we're fired, huh, Jessica?! Well just you remember this, girlfriend, you ain't seen the last of us just yet! We're gonna get our revenge on all of you! (Now to Marcus.) And Marcus, I'm gonna git you, boy! Do you hear what I say?! You're mine!

Marcus got scared and agitated after Shelly, Darren and Seth left his office, but Jessica and Mary were still there trying to help him of his fears.

Jessica: Marcus, are you okay?

Mary: (to Marcus.) Are you alright, my friend?

Marcus: No, I'm not alright, nor okay! I don't know what is Shelly's problem with her obsessions over me, and I keep telling her "I'm not interested in her at all!" But she doesn't want to listen to me, neither do those two bullies that she's with! You both heard what they said "They're going to get their revenge on us and mess me up with it!"

Jessica: Oh no they won't! Not with me around they won't. I'll see to it that my business is safe for you and everybody else that works here away from bullied creeps like Shelly and her gang.

Mary: (to Jessica.) And I'll help you, Jessica, because I'm a strong girl too. I'm not weak.

Jessica: Thank you so much, Mary.

Mary: (to Marcus.) By the way, I'm Mary Krismus.

Marcus: (trying to shake hands with Mary.) Hi, I'm Marcus Hams.

Mary: (spreading her arms to Marcus for a hug.) Actually, mate, I think you need a great big cheek hug. Come here.

And Marcus went up to Mary, and Mary gave him a great big long cheek to cheek hug and kiss, Jessica did the same thing with Marcus as well, and Marcus was very happy that he has gotten both cheek hugs and kisses from both girls when they both said to Marcus "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, God is with you always. Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

Marcus: Thank you ladies very much.

Jessica: You will be safe with me, Marcus.

Mary: You will be safe with me too, Marcus.

Marcus: Thank you. I love you both.

Jessica and Mary: We love you too, Marcus.

Marcus: Thank you.

Jessica and Mary: You're welcome. Mmmmmmmmmmmm!

Then they finally let go of each other, and Mary and Jessica asked Marcus if they can connect with him to be close buddies and go out someday.

Mary: Say Marcus, would you like to connect with us to be close to us so that we can get together with you?

Jessica: Yes, we would like to take you out with us someday on a date.

Marcus: Yes, sure, I'll be glad to. I need y'all's info.

Meanwhile over at a small house where Marcus Hams lives with his stepmom, stepdad, older stepsister, and younger stepbrother. He was in his room talking to two of his best friends and neighbors "Samuel Strysik, and Keith Biliken about his age. Marcus was talking to them about how he made some terrific new friends in his new work place while his stepfamily is not there in the house because his real parents died and he needed some company.

Marcus: You fellows don't realize what has happened to me but I had found two best friends in my workplace that really like me a lot and want me to spend the Holidays with them!

Keith: Dude, that is so awesome! Did you get their email addresses and all of their other info?

Marcus: I sure did. I am so happy that I did it. God is blessing me with so many great things.

Samuel: Yes, we can tell that you're really happy because you weren't too thrilled with your other job at the grocery store because people keep giving you grief over there just like your stepfamily.

Marcus: Well they will all see a lot of good in me one day when I become famous as a creative mind of show business! They will change their minds and their attitudes against me someday!

Keith and Samuel: They had better because God does not like judge mental people at all; not one bit!

Suddenly, the stepfamily came in the house, and I hate to say that they are mean, nasty, and snotty to Marcus. The mom and dad are name Jessie and Benny Ericson with the 24 year old daughter Valerie and 15 year old son Scott. When the Ericson family came in the house, they heard voices, and it was Marcus talking to his neighbors in his room which are Keith Biliken and Samuel Strysik. And they weren't very happy about that at all. So Benny had to ask Valerie for a favor.

Benny: Say Valerie, go see what's happening over in Marcus' room.

Valerie: Right, Dad. That boy is up to no good again.

So Valerie went up to Marcus' room, banged on the door real loud four times, Marcus went up to answer the door, and it was her mean stepsister Valerie getting ready to give Marcus grief.

Marcus: (annoyed.) Can I help you Valerie?! And you know that you shouldn't-

Valerie: SHUT UP! Now Marcus, you were told before that you weren't supposed to have any company in this house at all! (She even have the nerve to look through his smartphone to find out who he's emailing.) WHOA! MARCUS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING EMAILING PEOPLE ON MY ROUTINE?! WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS IS; THE MUPPETS SHOW OR SOMETHING?!

Keith: (to Valerie.) Hey, leave him alone, will you?!

Samuel: Yeah, he's only texting his boss Jessica, and he'll be texting Mary Krismus next!

Valerie: (to Keith and Samuel.) YOU TWO STAY OUT OF THIS! Y'ALL AIN'T SUPPOSED TO BE IN THIS HOUSE NO WAY!

Marcus: (to Valerie.) NO, YOU STAY OUT OF THIS, VAL! My friends can come here in this house anytime they want to! Plus, I'm only emailing my boss from my new job, and a new friend named Mary Krismus! You can't tell me how to live my life and how to act a certain way towards a bunch of people because I like me better the way I am! You can't kill nobody, and you don't have any weapons to threaten me with either so BUG OUT!

Valerie: I JUST DON'T WANT YOU TALKING TO ANYBODY ON MY ACCOUNT WITH YOUR STANDARDS AGAINST ME BECAUSE THIS IS MY FUTURE, MARCUS, AND YOU ASK US FIRST OFF BEFORE YOU START TO MAKE BAD CHOICES LIKE THAT ON OUR STUFF! DON'T EVER LET ANY OF THIS HAPPEN AGAIN, BOY! YOU ARE SO STUPID! OH, I HAVE JUST SPOKEN TO THIS GIRL NAMED SHELLY ON YOUR NEW JOB, AND SHE SAYS "SHE DOES NOT LOVE YOU TOO WELL, AND NEITHER DO WE!"

And Valerie walked out on her stepbrother Marcus, slammed the door on his face real loud and hard, and Marcus said this to her after that with rage.

Marcus: (to Valerie.) YOU KNOW, THE PROBLEM WITH YOU PEOPLE IS YOU DON'T HAVE JESUS INTO YOUR LIVES BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT VERY HAPPY WITH ME, NOR YOURSELVES! YOU HAVE NO CONTROL OVER ME, NOT NEITHER OF YOU!

And the two boys laugh at Valerie for acting crazy with Marcus.

Keith: Dude, your stepsister is a trip for acting negative!

Samuel: Yeah, she's funny! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Marcus: (sad.) Not to me she isn't.

Keith: What?!

Samuel: What do you mean?

Keith: She's crazy in a good way, man!

Samuel: Yeah, you should like that in her!

Marcus: (sadder.) I don't!

Keith: Well what's the matter, man?

Samuel: Yeah, what's going down, Dude?

Marcus: I'll tell you two the real truth.

Keith and Samuel: We're listening.

But before Marcus was going to tell Keith and Samuel his story, his stepfather Benny started yelling Marcus' name!

Benny: MARCUS!

And Benny kicked Marcus' room door open real loud and hard, went up to Marcus, and charged at him with rage!

Benny: (to Marcus.) Boy, what you did to your sister was a big double cross! What were you thinking when you emailed and texted people on Valerie's routine, HUH?!

Marcus: And I don't think you know what you're talking about either! LET ME GO!

Benny: SHUT UP! You better not ever do stuff like that to anybody again! DO YOU HEAR ME?! Or you're gonna get it good, Boy!

Samuel: (to Benny.) Hey QUIT HECKLING HIM LIKE THAT!

Keith: (to Benny.) Dude, you realize that domestic physical violence is really not-

Benny: (to Keith and Samuel.) SHUT UP, BOTH OF Y'ALL! I DON'T CARE WHAT Y'ALL THINK ABOUT VIOLENCE! I want the two of you out of this house right now! You both are bad influences to this big future here, and to us as well! GET OUTTA HERE, YOU FREAKS!

Keith: (scared running.) Okay, we're clearing out right now!

Samuel: (to Keith.) Dude, wait for me! I don't want to get slaughtered by this guy who wants to kill his own stepson, which I find very disgusting!

Marcus: (to Benny.) Now look what you've done! You've-

Benny: (still has Marcus by the neck.) I SAID SHUT UP, BOY! Don't make me hammer you down now! Now Marcus, you can't keep doing things that make you happy instead of everybody else, being yourself, loving yourself, and showing off with your standards against other people's dreams like that! That is all chaos, and that's a no no, Boy! Valerie keeps telling us you keep robbing her by texting your stupid friends on her accounts, and this has got to STOP!

Valerie: (to Marcus.) Yes, that's right, stupid! No wonder Shelly wants you to marry her right away!

Scott: (to Marcus.) You and your stupid dreams, Boy! You're crazy! I'm gonna find a beautiful girl for sure, and you won't!

Benny: If I ever catch you getting your hopes too high like that against us just once more, Boy, there's gonna be trouble! Do you understand what we say?!

Marcus: (beginning to cry.) Yes, sir. I'm sorry, all of you.

All three: You need to be sorry!

Scott: (angry at Marcus.) Boy, you need to watch! You ain't no cool brotha of mine! You're a stupid nobody!

Benny: Scott's got a point, Boy! QUIT ACTING FOOLISH WITH US! DO YOU HEAR ME?! OTHERWISE YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE!

Valerie and Scott: YEAH!

And they all left his room, Benny slammed the door real good and hard on Marcus' face, and Marcus felt like the whole world including the Ericson family is picking on him, threatening him, insulting him, and wanting him killed and dead so that they can have all the happiness for themselves and he can't have any of it at all. Now Marcus is thinking about his real parents after their death wondering if his real parents were still alive, he would ask them what should he do when times get bad like this.

Marcus: Oh mama. Dad. How I miss you two. If you both were still alive, if you both were here with me right here and right now, you would know what would I do when times get bad like this. I don't have any friends, except my two neighbors and my boss Jessica. And I was trying to email am boss and my new friend Mary Krismus because I like these ladies both a lot, but Valerie; my stepsister won't let me contact them, neither am I allowed to have company in this house ever. What am I going to do, Mom and Dad? I don't even have a girlfriend, and I'm lonely! I'll talk to God; that's what I'll do.

And Marcus did just that.

Marcus: Dear gracious God; our heavenly father. I am lonely, hurting, upset, angry, depressed, and in great danger here, and nobody wants to help me out on anything. Everybody is treating me very mean, except for my neighbors, my boss Jessica, and this new girl I like "Mary Krismus," and I miss my real parents. What do you want me to do with all of this negativity that people are giving me this year? I can't take this anymore, and I'm having a very crummy Holiday season because every time something good comes into my life and I'm happy for it, some people tell me either quit this right now, or I am dead! That's what my stepfamily keeps telling me, and they have no respect for me at all! Father God, I need peace in my life. I need a future that I can really treasure in my lifetime this Christmas so that nobody sticks their noses into my business and judge me with their nonsense! I also pray for a very certain special friend with plenty of good friends to come into my life without anybody pulling me away from them, not even my stepfamily. God, I pray for a real Christmas miracle that I want into my life right now. I don't want no more drama from anybody. Please bring me peace. And these and other blessing that I ask in the name of the lord Jesus Christ your son, and the holy spirit; forever, AMEN!

I don't care what Valerie says, I'm gonna email my boss Jessica, then Mary Krismus.

Meanwhile back at the Harrison household, Mary Krismus looked through her email messages in her laptop computer, and gotten an email from Marcus Hams. So Mary clicked on it, read it, and she was really happy that she told the whole family.

Mary: Hey, everyone! Come quick! Come quick! Hurry up! Hurry up!

The whole family rushed over to Mary's guest room to find out what's in her laptop computer.

Peter: What's going on, Mary?

Zac: It's that sweet Marcus fellow on the email you were telling us about. Is that correct, Mary?

Mary: Yes it is! I've emailed him yesterday, told him about this Christmas jamboree we're having in this house this Saturday that you all are planning, he wants to come over this weekend!

Everybody: Cool! Invite him over!

Mary: And you all, let's all be very nice to him. Okay? His real parents are dead, and his stepfamily is not treating him fairly at all. Mm-mmm. And he needs a lot of heroes who are sweet enough to stick by him through thick and thin just like our boss Jessica Arlene Moran from Jessica's Entertainment Studios. She's a sweetheart.

Jamie: Hey, any friend of Mary Krismus' is a friend of ours.

Gina: Yes, that's true.

Zac: So when will you bring him over, Mary?

Mary: I'm on my way to his house to surprise him to come over right now, Uncle Zac.

Christine: We all would love to meet him, Mary. You must bring him over today.

Mary: I'm on it now.

As Mary leaves the house to get Marcus Hams. Christine and Zac are getting ready to tell their kids what Christmas is all about.

Zac: Okay, Kiddoes! While Mary is getting her new friend Marcus Hams over here…

Christine: We're going to tell you what the meaning of Christmas is all about.

Gina: Cool! I love Christmas!

Tamera: Even I'm not too old to learn about it.

Zac: Are you ready to hear about Christmas?

All the kids: (excited!) YEAH!

Zac: Your mom will tell us all about it. Take it away, Christine!

Christine: Christmas is Jesus' Birthday born in a manger. And there were at the same country sheperds. Abiding in the fields; keeping watch over their flock by night. And lo; the angel of the lord came upon them. The glory of the lord shown round about them. And they all were soar afraid in the land that the angel said to all of them "Fear not; for behold I show you good tidings of great joy which shall be to all people. For unto you is born this day in the city of David a savior which is Christ the lord. And this shall be a sign unto you. Ye shall find the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes lying in a manger. And suddenly, there was with the angel of the Heavenly host praising God and saying "Glory to God and the highest; and on earth peace, good will toward men." That was the first Christmas before Santa Claus, the Christmas trees, the presents, reindeers, and before all of the Christmas songs.

Lynn: Yes, even before all the Christmas movies and TV specials too, guys.

Christine: Yes, that's right, Lynn.

Gina: Was that how God sent the angel to tell everybody that Jesus Christ is the new born king, Mom?

Christine: That's right, Gina. That's how it happened.

Everybody: (clapped and cheered.) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!

Meanwhile back at the Ericson household, Marcus was getting ready to go out for a walk since the stepfamily is not at home, until he heard the doorbell ring.

Marcus: now I wonder who could be at the door. Oh, I just hope it's not Shelly Meyers out to get me.

So Marcus slowly made his way to the door eagerly asking this question.

Marcus: Who is it?!

Mary: It's me, Marcus, Mary Krismus.

Marcus: Mary?!

And Marcus quickly opened the door and it was definitely Mary Krismus with a big smile on her face.

Mary: Hi there, Mate!

Marcus: (smiling.) Mary! What a wonderful surprise! But the party's not until Saturday. It's only Tuesday night. What are you doing over here?

Mary: I've just thought I surprise you here just in case you need anything or anyone. Oh, my family would like to get to meet and know you, that's why I'm here.

Marcus: Wow, I would love to meet your family! I was just going out for a walk for a bit and then come right back home. After all, I can't have any company in this house anymore.

Mary: Well you don't need to worry about that because you're coming with me to meet my family.

Marcus: Good, because I sure don't want to be stuck with the Ericson family for the rest of my life. I want to see the world!

Mary: And you will once you're with me, Jessica, my family, my friends, and all new heroes we will meet.

Marcus: Thank you, Mary.

Mary: You're welcome, Marcus.

But just then, the Ericson family came back to the house, and they've caught Marcus with Mary, and they were all very angry about that.

Benny: Marcus, didn't I tell you not to let anybody in this house?! And how many times must I tell you "you shouldn't go anywhere with anybody?!" You remain at home here!

Marcus: I'm not remaining at home at all, thank you! I'm going out with my friend Mary Krismus! So there!

Valerie: Now Marcus, you can't do that! You're not good enough to go out with anybody! We are!

Marcus: That's the devil telling you all that, not God! I'm going with Mary!

Scott: Boy, you're crazy! YOU'RE NUTS!

Marcus: Whatever! Good bye! (To Mary.) Let's go, Mary.

Mary: Right-O, Marcus old chap.

Jessie: Boy, you get back here RIGHT NOW!

Benny: MARCUS, COME BACK HERE, BOY! YOU GET BACK IN THIS HOUSE NOW!

Valerie and Scott: COME BACK HERE, MARCUS! YOU ARE SO STUPID! YOU'RE NOT OUR BROTHER!

Benny: And that foolish boy is definitely not our son either! He doesn't care about anybody but himself, and his God, Jesus, and Christmas nonsense! I can't take this anymore!

Valerie: Well the boy is no good, Daddy. I'm sure that girl Mary what's her face will dump him and throw him away later, and soon; get sick and tired of his funny and disgusting little ways! Big time!

Jessie: He thinks we love him, but we don't!

Benny: Well that boy will know what a cartoon creep he keeps on being for people and change his evil ways! And he'll thank us all for it one day, including everybody!

Valerie: lucky for us, Daddy, we're not crazy and stupid like Marcus keeps being! That's why Shelly's after him so much! We're cool and smart, and very beautiful looking!

Scott: Yeah, we don't look ugly like Marcus and those other nerds and geeks do because we hate them.

Valerie: That's right, Daddy! I hate lonely men so much, I won't send them nothing, save their lives, nor talk to them because they're psycho!

Scott: You're telling me, sis! I hate lonely people so much, I just won't look at them, nor help them because they're dumb!

Valerie: Of course they are, little bro! High five to that!

Scott: Yeah!

And Scott and Valerie gave each other a high five just to be mean to Marcus.

Benny: (to Jessie.) Honey, this will be the last time Marcus ever went out with someone! Right?!

Jessie: Right, Benny dear.

And they kissed each other.

Meanwhile, Mary and Marcus had finally made it to Mary Krismus' place. The Harrison family was all glad to see and meet Marcus Hams, and Marcus was happy to meet the family because they're all very nice just like Mary.

Christine: Seasons Greetings, Marcus, and welcome to our home!

Zac: Happy Holidays, Marcus! Welcome.

Marcus: Thank you! Happy Holidays to you two.

The kids: Hello, Marcus!

Mary: Step right in, Marcus. Make yourself at home.

Marcus: Hello to all of you too, and thank you, Mary.

Mary: No problem, Mate.

And Marcus makes his way to the house to sit down to the couch next to Mary and Lynn so that everybody can get to know Marcus.

Lynn: Hi, Marcus, I'm Lynn. Can I have a hug from you? Please?

Marcus: Sure you may, Lynn.

And Lynn went up to Marcus to give him a hug, and Marcus hugged her back. Mary slapped herself real good and hard across her face with her right cheek with her hand grunting "UMM!" And she asked Marcus this.

Mary: Can I please have a big hug from you too, Marcus?

Marcus: Sure, Mary.

And Mary and Marcus went up to hug each other cheek to cheek as well. The Tamera introduced herself.

Tamera: Hi, Marcus. I'm Tamera. Can I please have a hug from you next?

Marcus: Sure, Tamera.

And Tamera and Marcus hugged each other.

Gina: What's up, Marcus? My name is Gina. Can I please have a hug from you too?

Marcus: Sure, Gina.

And Gina and Marcus hugged each other. The Marcus meets the guys.

Jamie: How are you doing, Marcus? I'm Jamie. Seasons Greetings, and I'm very glad to meet you.

Marcus: (shook hands with Jamie.) Glad to meet you too, Jamie. And Seasons Greetings to you.

And finally Marcus meets Peter.

Peter: Hello, Marcus! I'm Peter. Nice to meet you, and Seasons Greetings.

Marcus: (shook hands with Peter.) Seasons Greetings, Peter. And nice to meet you too.

Zac: I hear that you and Mary work at the same place called Jessica's Entertainment Studios.

Marcus: That's right. But Mary is her own boss there with her own office in the studio, and she gave me her business card. Both Mary and Jessica are very nice, and I like them a lot.

Mary: Aw, why thank you, Marcus! We like you too!

Marcus: thank you, Mary.

Mary: You're welcome.

Christine: so Marcus, what do you do on your job?

Marcus: I'm a screenwriter for theater plays there. And what is your name again, Miss?

Christine: I'm Christine.

Zac: And I'm Zac in care you forgot again, Marcus.

Marcus: I'll try to remember everybody's names for sure.

Christine: Okay.

Peter: (to Marcus.) So Marcus, where do you live from here?

Marcus: I live about a couple of blocks west from here at 3263 West Amber Avenue.

Lynn: Who do you live with, Marcus?

Marcus: I live with my stepparents for now. But I'm in the process of moving out of there and getting my own apartment away from them because they're mean.

Mary: His stepparents are about the bloody worse people for Marcus to be living with in the first place. Ever since his real parents died, his stepmom, stepdad, stepsister, and little stepbrother have been treating him like a rotten enemy all the time. Isn't that right, Marcus?

Marcus: Yes, Mary, that's right. My stepfamily are non Christian believers of Christ and Christmas, plus, they hate God, they hate Jesus, and they hate the holy spirit. And they don't want me talking to anybody about any of it, not even Christmas Day! They think all of that is for no goodniks and morons. That's why.

Mary: There are also a couple of non believers of Christmas and God at our job that our about to get Marcus for absolutely no reason at all. Their names are Shelly Meyers, Darren Crump, and Seth Brown. They all hate Christianity and Christmas. And they're out to get Marcus for believing in that stuff we believe in. They hate all of that.

Marcus: Yeah, they're haters, and so is my stepfamily. They keep telling me I would never amount to anything at all, and Shelly claims that I'm her boyfriend, and I'm not! This is all really hurting me!

Mary: Me and Jessica our boss are trying to protect and pray for Marcus from nastiness like Shelly and her partners in crime. We're trying to give Marcus peace because he is in great danger this year, and he doesn't like it one bit.

Marcus: Your niece is right, everybody. And by the time I head for work tomorrow, Shelly and the two bad boys will be waiting for me. And they will stop at nothing to do so just because I'm a Christian and I love Christmas so much.

Mary: I'll protect you from them, Marcus.

Peter: So will I. (To the rest of the family.) Who else is with me on this for Marcus?!

Zac: I'm with you, son!

Christine: Me too!

Jamie: So am I!

Lynn: Me also!

Tamera: And me!

Gina: And me too!

Everybody: (to Marcus.) We all will stop the evil doers from messing up your joy for God and Christmas!

Marcus: But be careful, all of you! These three are very strong. No telling what they will do to hurt us all.

Mary: But I'm stronger, Marcus, and I'm stronger for the lord, so they can't beat my strength.

Marcus: (laughs.) Well I trust all of you, Mary, and Jessica too.

Christine: Say Marcus, are you hungry?

Marcus: Oh, I'm starved, Christine.

Christine: Would you like to have dinner with us?

Marcus: Yes, of course. I'll be glad to have dinner with all of you. What are you having?

Christine: Bratwursts and baked beans. Is that okay with you?

Marcus: That's fine. I love it all.

The next day at work over at Jessica's Entertainment Studios, Marcus was real hard at work writing a song for both Mary and Jessica, two separate songs, first for Mary's, all finished and well written, then Jessica's still on the works in his office, until all of a sudden, there was a knock on Marcus' office door. (Three knocks.) So Marcus sprang from his chair for a moment to answer the door hoping that it's Mary Krismus. But when he opened the door, it wasn't Mary at all, nor Jessica, it was those mean black creeps Shelly Meyers, Darren Crump, and Seth Brown again giving Marcus another bad year!

Shelly: Okay, Marcus, out with it! Where's our rap song?! And don't forget, you're rapping with us too! You hear me?!

Marcus: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, SHELLY, DARREN, AND SETH?! You three are not supposed to be back here in the building anymore! You guys have gotten fired, remember?!

Shelly: I DON'T CARE, BOY! Jessica can't get rid of us too long! Now WHERE'S OUR RAP?!

Marcus: You ain't got no rap song coming from me at all!

Shelly, Darren, and Seth: SAY WHAT?!

Darren: Boy, we expect this rap song from you and we expect it fast! Do you hear me?!

Jessica and Mary: (came in Marcus' office to Marcus' rescue.) NO!

Then the whole Harrison family came into Marcus' office to save him from Shelly, Darren, and Seth.

Jessica: Nobody is writing you your stupid rap song because your rap is dirty! Now you turn Marcus loose this instant!

Shelly: (pulled a knife on Marcus' throat.) Uh-uh! I want all of y'all to stay back, or this fool will get it with this!

Marcus: (to Shelly.) Do you think that knife is supposed to scare everybody, especially me?!

Shelly: (to Marcus.) Shut up, Dummy! (Now to the others.) Now for the rest of y'all, we need y'all to turn around and get out the same way you came in! (Now to Jessica.) And Jessica, I want my job back right now, or Marcus gets it! See, I told you I'd be back here!

Jessica: You're not getting your jobs back ever!

Peter: (to Shelly.) This woman's got a point, you know!

Shelly: (to Peter.) You shut your face, fool! I don't even know you!

Lynn: No, but we know exactly who you three are! And you're not gonna harm Marcus, now let him go!

Seth: (to Lynn.) Forget it, Baby! Not until Jessica gives us our jobs back!

Shelly: Which means RIGHT NOW!

Mary: Don't even think of going that way, Shelly, because as you would also know that I am a witch!

Shelly: Oh, you're a witch, huh now?! Well what you gonna do, turn me into a frog?!

Marcus: Shelly, she'll do more than that if you don't let me go!

Shelly: (to Marcus.) You shut up, Boy! This does not concern you! (Now to Mary.) And as for you, Merry Christmas, or whoever you call yourself! Let's see what crazy powers you got as a witch! Well come on! Give us your jivin' best shot!

Christine: Okay, Mary, let 'em have it!

And Mary threw a powerful magical lazor beam at Shelly and made her fly sky high and down to the floor. And Marcus tried to run straight over to Mary, but Seth chased him down and grabbed him like a football player, and dragged him back to Shelly.

Jessica: You creeps let go of Marcus at once! Do you hear me?!

Then Shelly walked up to both Jessica and Mary and slapped both beautiful girls real good and hard across their faces and told them this.

Shelly: For your information, I've got magical powers too to get rid of all of you losers starting RIGHT NOW!

So Shelly used her magic to vanish Mary Krismus and the Harrison Family out the window and Jessica too. And they all went "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Marcus tried to leave away real fast, but Shelly used her knife, threw it towards Marcus' left side real close straight to the door, and Shelly and the two boys raved at Marcus for doing good.

Shelly: BOY I'M VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DO OUR RAP SONG AND MAKE IT DIRTY, NOT TO BELIEVE AND DO ALL THAT STUPID GOD AND JESUS TRASH THOSE NUTHEAD FOLKS DO! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!

Marcus: WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! Shelly, I swear to you guys, you will not get away with this!

Shelly: YES WE WILL! If you don't put an end to that God, Jesus, Holy Spirit, and Christmas jive you and your so called friends keep doing, I'm gonna start doing some voodoo magic on you, Boy!

Darren: And after that, you little creep, we're gonna start beating the tar out of you!

Seth: And you will be dead!

Shelly: I wanna git married to you NOW, Boy! After that, you will be a rapper, a horror movie star, a bodybuilder, and a beer drinking, cigarette smoking smooth talker like those people on TV, movies, radio, and magazines! You will not remain a wimpy little cartoon character ever again because we hate cartoons! In other words, you will not ever be yourself, love yourself, do too many of those stupid things that you think makes you happy because we don't play that! DO YOU HEAR ME?! You will be my man, not anybody else's, not God's man, not Santa's man, not Mary Krismus' man, or nobody's! You will be MY MAN!

Marcus: Don't even think of holding your breath with that, Shelly!

Then Mary Krismus, Jessica Arlene Moran, and the Harrison family all used Mary's magic to zap Shelly, Darren, and Seth sky high out to the windows outside, and Shelly, Darren, and Seth were never seen again. Marcus was finally relieved from the bad people, went up to Mary, Jessica, and the Harrison family, and they all hugged and kissed Marcus wondering if he's okay.

Mary: Are you okay, Marcus?

Jessica: I hope you're not hurt.

Christine: Are you alright, Marcus?

Marcus: I am much better now. Thank you all.

Lynn: Well we're here for you whenever you need us, Honey.

Jessica: I think you have worked hard enough, Marcus. Remember that Holiday luncheon I have told you about?

Marcus: Yes, ma'am! Are we still in it?

Jessica: Yes we are! (Now to Mary and the Harrison family.) You all are welcome to join in this luncheon with us.

Mary and the Harrison family: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!

Jessica: Let's go! I've been dying for this moment!

It was Friday at noon over at a place called Gary's showbiz café where everybody eats and watches all the greatest shows on stage. The Harrison Family, Marcus, Mary, and Jessica are having such a great time eating delicious European food that Jessica took them all out on.

Jessica: How is the food, everybody?

Marcus: The food is great, Jessica!

Mary: Yes, it's delicious!

Christine: Very tasty! Thank you.

Zac: Schrumcious!

Jamie: Awesomeness!

Peter: Good stuff, Jessica!

Gina: Excellent!

Tamera: Like wow! Totally cool!

Lynn: We all never had this so good, Jessica!

Jessica: I'm glad you all like it because I like it too. I'm European.

Jamie: Which is cool with us, Jessica.

Gina: I think the first show is beginning to start.

Then the stage lights come on, a big heavy set fellow named Gary Walsh comes on stage to announce the first act of the show.

Gary: Thank you, ladies and gentlemen! Thank you all very much! And now, I would like to draw everybody's attention to this stage here as we present the beautiful, talented, and very lovely Mary Krismus who will be the star here on this earth singing her first Holiday Christmas number!

Everybody clapped and cheered for Mary Krismus as she says "That's me!" And she gets up on the stage where there is a big brass band, a symphony orchestra, and a rock and roll band is on stage. But before Mary sings, she is about to give a speech first and foremost.

Mary: Thank you all very much. It sure is nice of a lot of you to come here. Now before I begin to sing, I would also like to welcome a new creative mind who did five plays and will soon to be famous someday because he's a real sweet gentleman, and he's here in this building right now. Give it up for the new face of entertainment, we bring you Marcus Hams!

And Marcus stands up, takes a bow with tears of joy.

Marcus: Thank you all! Boy, am I so blessed!

Jessica: That's why we all love you, Marcus.

Mary: And now the song. Everybody, get up out of your seat and start dancing to this! HIT IT, BAND!

First, a drum solo, then the rest of the big band started playing a fast paced, four count, swinging, jazzy, rock and rolling Am7TH hit that Mary is singing to everybody while they're all dancing called "Stay positive this Holiday season!" And of course, Marcus is dancing with Jessica in this song. So Mary goes off singing it.

Mary: Some people think that the holidays are cool.

Some think they're a hassle.

Some just couldn't handle too too much of the pressure you have to wrestle.

Some people think that Christmas and all of the other holidays should never be discovered.

But I can tell you how to handle bad pressure from it all before you try to run for cover!

Stay positive this Holiday season!

God is watching us all!

Stay positive this Holiday season!

Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall!

Now Christmas may be crazy in times.

But hang in there, my friends!

For Christmas is Jesus' Birthday,

Which means our dreams won't end!

Some people think that the bible is boring.

Some people think it's cool.

Some think going to church is for everyone to attend.

Some think it's only for fools.

Going to church is just like celebrating Christmas all over again.

If you attend church, and read your bible every day,

Your good things will never end!

Stay positive this Holiday season!

God is watching us all!

Stay positive this Holiday season!

Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall!

Now Christmas may be crazy in times.

But hang in there, my friends!

For Christmas is Jesus' Birthday,

Which means our dreams won't end!

When the Holiday seasons are busy in times,

And you feel you have no luck,

You think God has forgotten about you and your prayers,

And it makes you want to say YUCK!

Don't despair, all of my friends!

God did not pass you therein!

He's still with you this Christmas season,

And years around because he's the reason!

Everybody was still dancing around the place with the music having a great time with each other with all smiles on their faces. But guess who also came to the place uninvited to Jessica's luncheon to get Marcus; no, it's not Shelly this time, it's that nasty Ericson family trying to get him home right away, but Marcus doesn't want to go home with them at all. He's too busy having fun with Jessica and everybody else, but Benny Ericson shouted this out to Marcus.

Benny: MARCUS, YOU GET AWAY FROM THOSE CHURCH PUNKS AND GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE COMING HOME!

Valerie: Boy, you ain't nothing but a stupid cartoon character!

The Ericson Family: MARCUS, COME HOME NOW!

Marcus: (to the Ericson family.) NO! I'm not coming home with any of you at all! Can't you see I'm busy having fun dancing with my boss Jessica Arlene Moran?! Neither of you like Christmas, nor Jesus, so I'm staying here!

Jessie: Boy, you need to get that Christmas, Jesus, and God nonsense out of that thick head of yours! That's all nuts! You don't need all of that church garbage! That's monkey talk, Boy! Not cool!

Marcus: You're monkey talk, and you Ericson people are about as bad as Shelly, Darren, and Seth! Now, if you all don't mind, let me spend my Seasons Greetings with my friends here!

Benny: BOY, I'M GONNA GIT YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I'M GONNA GIT YOU STARTING NOW!

Jessica: (to Marcus.) Now remember what I've taught you to do when you're in a jam like this.

Marcus: (to Jessica.) Oh yes, Jessica, I remember.

And Marcus ran all over the place away from Benny when he was trying to catch him real fast. Mary continued singing.

Mary: Tis the season to be jolly!

Just stay humble, and stay holly!

This is the Christmas Holiday time!

Please stick to it! It ain't no crime!

Snow comes and goes! We all agree!

But it makes everything clean, we see!

The Holidays come, but once a year!

So MAKE PEOPLE HAPPY, AND BRING THEM CHEER! (And she slapped one of her cheekbones real good and hard across her face and grunted.) UMM umm!

Benny: (still chasing Marcus.) COME BACK HERE, BOY!

Mary: Stay positive this Holiday season!

God is watching us all!

Stay positive this Holiday season!

Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall!

Now Christmas may be crazy in times.

But hang in there, my friends!

For Christmas is Jesus' Birthday,

Which means our dreams won't end!

Stay positive this Holiday season!

God is watching us all!

Stay positive this Holiday season!

Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall!

Now Christmas may be crazy in times.

But hang in there, my friends!

For Christmas is Jesus' Birthday,

Which means our dreams won't end!

Stay positive this Holiday season!

God is watching us all!

Stay positive this Holiday season!

Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall!

Now Christmas may be crazy in times.

But hang in there, my friends!

For Christmas is Jesus' Birthday,

Which means our dreams won't end!

And Mary used her magic to get rid of Benny by making him fly out of this luncheon outside! And Jessie got mad at Mary for that!

Jessie: (to Mary.) Hey you can't do that to my husband! Shame on you! You God believing, church going, Christmas loving MAGICAL FRENCHY!

Then Mary gave Jessie a great fast tornado spin out of the luncheon, and Jessie went "WOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Then Valerie and Scott turned chicken and ran out of the luncheon themselves without Mary's magic, and Marcus stopped running and went back to dance with Jessica. Then Mary sang again.

Mary: Stay positive this Holiday season!

God is watching us all!

Stay positive this Holiday season!

Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall!

Now Christmas may be crazy in times.

But hang in there, my friends!

For Christmas is Jesus's Birthday,

Which means our dreams won't end!

ALL TOGETHER NOW!

Everybody: Stay positive this Holiday season!

God is watching us all!

Stay positive this Holiday season!

Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall!

Now Christmas may be crazy in times.

But hang in there, my friends!

For Christmas is Jesus' Birthday,

Which means our dreams won't end!

And the music and everybody did their final ending. Then they all clapped and cheered for Mary, and for everybody else. Mary walked off stage, ran to Marcus for a great big long cheek to cheek hug, Jessica did the same thing.

Mary & Jessica: (hugging Marcus cheek to cheek.) Merry Christmas to you, Marcus.

Marcus: Merry Christmas to you lovely ladies too.

Then suddenly, Santa Claus appeared in the place to wish everybody a Merry Christmas.

Santa Claus: HO HO HO! Merry Christmas to one and all!

Gina: Santa Claus! It's mighty good to see you again!

Gary Walsh: How are you doing, Santa? Great to see you again.

Santa Claus: I take it you still have this wonderful place nice and neat, right, Gary?

Gary: I always keep my place spic and span.

Santa Claus: (to the Harrison family and friends.) And have you all been very good this year?

Everybody: Yes we have, Santa!

Santa Claus: Now which one of you is named Marcus Hams?

Marcus: That's me right here, Santa.

Santa Claus: Ho ho ho ho ho! So you must be Marcus Hams. Am I right?

Marcus: That's me all over.

Santa Claus: I hear that you are looking for a place to live with a bunch of nice people that love you away from your stepfamily that hasn't been treating you too well.

Marcus: Yes I have, Santa. Benny, Jessie, Valerie, and Scott are very faithless with me because they don't have God in their lives like I do.

Jessica: And he has been searching for so long and dreaming of this very many times. Please, Santa, give him a break. He works for me at the entertainment studios.

Mary: I work at the same place, but I'm my own boss. Please, Santa, you've just got to help Marcus. He needs a place to stay where people will treat him real good.

Santa Claus: Sure. Let me see what I have in my files for Marcus.

Jamie: It better be good for him.

Peter: (to Jamie.) It is good, Jamie. Don't worry.

Santa Clause: (picked up the right file.) Yes, Marcus Hams, we've found you a place to live!

Marcus: You do? Where?

Santa Claus: You get to live with your boss Jessica Arlene Moran, and her big family!

And Marcus and everybody else yelled "YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!" As they all jumped for joy that Marcus is going to stay with Jessica and her family.

Marcus: (overjoyed!) Alright! My prayers have finally been answered! I knew God would never let me down!

Jessica: (to Marcus.) And he hasn't! You've been waiting for this moment for a very long time!

Marcus: I sure have, Jessica!

Jessica: You will love my family a lot, Marcus. We're all very nice and fun.

Mary: (to Marcus.) And my family and I will keep in touch with you every day to see how are you doing, and we'll all go out someday.

Marcus: Thank you so much, Mary!

Mary: You're welcome, Honey.

And all of the beautiful ladies slapped their cheekbones across their faces grunting, Marcus went up to hug them all cheek to cheek, the women hugged him back, Peter grabbed his camera to take a picture of Marcus and the girls hugging each other cheek to cheek with great smiles on their faces. And the picture was took.

Everybody: YAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!

Jessica: (to Marcus.) So are you ready to have some fun with me and my family, Marcus?

Marcus: Yes I am! More than ever!

Santa Claus: Well I shall be going now. But you all have a very Merry Christmas, a Happy New Year, and may God and Jesus be with you all always!

Everybody: Thank you, Santa!

Santa Claus: Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!

And Santa Claus left the building, then Gary asked them all this question.

Gary Walsh: Did you all have a great time around here?

Jessica: We all did, Gary. Thank you. But we have to go now. It has been a swell afternoon.

Gary: Well did you have fun otherwise?

Marcus: We all had fun, Gary. It was the bomb!

Jessica: No jive!

And they all laughed together.

Mary: This was the greatest adventure we all had yet.

Gary: So will you all come back again?

Christine: I would like to come back.

Zac: So would I. (To the kids.) Would you kids like to come back to Gary's place?

The kids: YEAH!

Mary: Well we've got Jessica to thank. After all, she invited us all in here. (To Jessica.) Thank you, Jessica, for everything.

Lynn: Thank you, Jessica.

Tamera: Thank you, Jessica.

Gina: Thank you, Jessica.

Peter: Thank you, Jessica.

Jamie: Thank you, Jessica.

Christine: Thank you, Jessica.

Zac: Thank you, Jessica.

Marcus: And thank you, Jessica, for your wonderful and charming support. You're my hero.

Jessica: Aw, you all are welcome. And I want to thank you all for coming to join us.

Everybody: Anytime!

Gary: Well you all have a good afternoon, and a wonderful evening.

Jessica: Oh Gary, do you have a business card that I can have? I also want to give you my business card from my business too.

Gary: Sure I'll give you my business card, if you give me yours. Maybe we'll set up entertainment together as a team.

Jessica: (smiling.) Yes, exactly.

So Jessica gave Gary her business card, and Gary did the same thing with Jessica. And they both shook hands, said good bye and Merry Christmas, and they all left out of the luncheon.

Mary: Well I sure had fun here.

Gina: Of course. Let's just get out of here.

Now here we are over at Jessica Arlene Moran's great big mansion with her parents, her three brothers, and three beautiful sisters. Carman and Tanner are Jessica's mom and dad, the three brothers are Brad, Jeremiah, and Micah, and the three beautiful sisters with the high cheekbones are named Madeline, Terra, and Daphny.

Jessica: Here we are at my house, everybody. It's very big.

Mary: Wow, this house is incredible!

Marcus: Man, I've never been in a house like this before! Is this where I'm staying with you, Jessica?

Jessica: Yes it is, Marcus. You will love my family a lot. They will all be glad to meet you.

Marcus: This is cool! I think I'm going to love it here.

Peter: I like it here already.

Lynn: But you're not staying here, Peter. Marcus is.

Peter: I know that, Lynn. But when I make enough money, I want to have a place like this.

Jessica: Here comes my mom and dad now, people.

Tamera: Excellent! Let's go meet them.

Carman: Hi! How are you all? Welcome to our mansion!

Tanner: Hello, and welcome aboard, people!

Jessica: Mom, Dad, meet Mary Krismus, along with her family members "Zac, Christine, Peter, Jamie, Lynn, Tamera, and Gina.

The Harrison Family: Seasons Greetings, Mr. and Mrs. Moran! Nice to meet you both!

Jessica: (showing Carman and Tanner Marcus.) And this is the black young man who will be living with us that I have been telling everybody about. This is Marcus Hams.

Marcus: (smiles.) Hi! I'm Marcus Hams!

Tanner: Well hello, and Seasons Greetings! We have just been expecting you to be here with us!

Carman: Yes! Welcome to our family, Marcus, and Merry Christmas!

Marcus: Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Moran! Merry Christmas to both of you!

Then suddenly, six young people came over to meet the Harrison family and Marcus Hams. Yes, it was Jessica's brothers and sisters "Brad, Jeremiah, Micah, Madeline, Terra, and Daphny. They all came over to meet them all with big smiles on their faces just like their sister Jessica.

Brad: Hey, everybody! Merry Christmas!

Jeremiah: Hello, and Merry Christmas to you all!

Micah: Welcome to our lovely home!

Madeline: We are so glad that you came here!

Terra: Make yourselves at home!

Daphny: Come sit down with us for a while!

Everybody: Hello! Merry Christmas! And thank you!

Daphny: (coming over to Marcus.) Hello there! You must be the handsome Marcus hams.

Marcus: (smiling.) That's me! Hi! How are you?

Daphny: I'm doing fine! I hope you're doing okay too. Welcome to our family.

Marcus: Thank you! Can I please have a hug from you?

Daphny: Sure. (She slapped her face hard, then gave Marcus a great big cheek to cheek hug.) Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!

Marcus: (hugged Daphny back.) Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! Thank you so much for the hug. What is your name, might I ask?

Daphny: I'm Daphny. Nice to meet you.

Marcus: Nice to meet you too, Daphny.

Madeline: Hi, Marcus. I'm Madeline. Nice to meet you.

Marcus: (got a hug from Madeline.) Hi, Madeline. Nice to meet you too.

Terra: (hugged Marcus too.) How are you doing, kiddo? My name is Terra. Welcome to the family, Marcus.

Marcus: Hi, Terra! Thank you! And thank you for the hug. I'm doing fine.

Jeremiah: (hugged Marcus as well.) Hi, Marcus. I'm Jeremiah.

Marcus: Hi, Jeremiah. Nice to meet you.

Micah: (hugged Marcus too.) Hi, Marcus. I'm Micah. Welcome.

Marcus: Hi, Micah. Thank you. Nice to meet you.

Brad: (hugged Marcus too.) And I'm Brad, Marcus. How are you doing?

Marcus: I'm doing great, Brad. Hi. Nice to meet you.

Mary: And I'm Mary Krismus; Marcus' friend.

Daphny: Yes! We've heard all about you and your amazing adventures! How are you doing this year, Mary?

Mary: I'm doing fine thanks.

Zac: And we are her family.

Tanner Would you all like to have a seat and relax with us a moment?

Zac: We don't mind if we do.

Christine: Come on, everybody. Let's join them.

Peter: Right you are, Mom.

And so they all go to the living room to the couches, but Marcus doesn't know where to put his luggage.

Marcus: (to Tanner.) Excuse me, Mr. Moran. But where do you want me to put my suitcases?

Jessica: (to Marcus.) I'll take them in my room for you, Marcus.

Marcus: Oh, thank you, Jessica.

Jessica: You're welcome.

So Jessica takes Marcus' luggage into her room, Marcus makes his way to the couches, sat next to Mary and the girls, and they all talked for a while.

Tanner: (to Marcus.) So Marcus, I heard that your real parents died and you've been living with your stepfamily for quite a while, and they haven't been treating you very good. Haven't they?

Marcus: (to Tanner.) No they haven't, Mr. Moran. I'm glad that Mary Krismus and your eldest daughter Jessica; my boss and my best friend got me the heck out of there. My real parents made me feel right at home with them when I was born. My stepfamily hasn't.

Jessica: (slaps her right cheek across her face hard.) UMM! That's why Marcus wants to be with the beautiful, smart, and strong good women with high cheekbones like me.

Mary: And me too. (She slaps her face hard.) UMM! That's what Marcus prayed for every day and every time.

Marcus: And all of these times, I thought I was never gonna find any happiness like this. But I prayed and prayed, waited and waited, and I have kept the faith. And here is my dream right now, being part of an entertainment studio, and being with good people that love me and care about me a lot.

Jessica & Mary: (pressing their cheeks against Marcus' cheeks and hugging him tight.) Which is why we brought Marcus from humiliation to glory with everybody, and we love him lots. Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!

Marcus: Thank you both so much. I love hugs.

Everybody: (to Marcus.) We love hugs too.

Carman: That's why we want you to be part of our family, Marcus.

Marcus: Thank you, Mrs. Moran.

Carman: Please, call me Carman.

Tanner: And call me Tanner.

Carman: We're all good friends here, Marcus.

Daphny: And we have got a lot in store for you.

Marcus: And plenty in store it will be for me.

Christine: Yes, isn't this totally great news or what?!

Marcus: This is excellent news for me!

Micah: Well you sure to love it here once we get to know each other a lot.

Micah: You betcha, Micah.

Terra: Mm-hmm.

Jeremiah: It will be awesome!

Jessica: And very charming.

Zac: Say listen, we love to stay a little longer, but we must be going now.

Christine: Yes, it's been a long day for all of us.

Zac: (to his kids.) What do you say, kids? Shall we head on for home?

Gina: Why do you want to go home, Dad? We like it here at Jessica's place.

Jamie: Yeah, I don't want to go home either.

Zac: Tomorrow, we have to go to our family's place for that Christmas party and dinner in the morning.

Christine: So we can't be late to see Grandma and Grandpa, along with our aunts, uncles, and cousins. It's going to be packed over there tomorrow. So we must leave now. I know you kids like to stay long, but we must give Marcus and the rest of the Moran family good bye.

Carman: Wait, hold on a minute. Before you all go, I would like to give you all an art project I made in oil paints of our relatives celebrating Christmas dinner down over at my parents' house in West Germany. I'm going to get it right now, so I'll be back in a moment.

So Carman went to get the painting of her family celebrating Christmas dinner over in West Germany.

Mary: Here she comes back with the painting.

Carman: (back with the painting in her hands.) I'm back. Take a look.

Christine: Wow, it's so wonderful!

Zac: I like it too. It's great!

The kids: We like it a lot too!

Mary: That is so excellent!

And Carman hands it over to the Harrison family to keep as a gift.

Carman: This is all yours to keep. Merry Christmas!

The Harrison Family: Thank you!

And so they all went and gave each other a great big long cheek to cheek hug and kiss, and they wished each other a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Mary: (to Marcus.) And Marcus, I will keep in touch with you every day of the week. Me and my family both.

Jessica: (to Marcus.) And I will be your hero through thick and thin.

Marcus: You all are already my heroes! I love you all!

The voice of Mary Krismus: And just to let all of you know that this Christmas adventure of mine is not the end! It's only the beginning!

Everybody: MERRY CHRISTMAS!

And they all hug each other cheek to cheek. Merry Christmas to all and a Happy New Year! Drive safe! Tell somebody that you love them! And always remember this; STAY POSITIVE THIS HOLIDAY SEASON!

MERRY CHRISTMAS, PRESTON J. RICHARDSON! THE END!


End file.
